


Too Pretty to be Human

by aomgsus



Category: Beautiful - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, protect son hyunwoo 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomgsus/pseuds/aomgsus
Summary: Changkyun calls Hyunwoo pretty, and Hyunwoo has no idea why he likes it so much.





	Too Pretty to be Human

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place around the promotions of “Beautiful”. It’s not a terribly important detail, but it does apply in a couple subtle ways.

 Though he would never admit it to anyone, Hyunwoo adores being doted on. He likes it a _lot_ \- cuddles, pet names, the whole nine yards. It was one of the reasons he particularly enjoyed going home to see his parents when the group didn’t have schedules; at home he could get that sort of love and think nothing else of it. That wasn’t necessarily a luxury he had at the dorms. Nobody would actually respect a leader that liked being treated like a delicate flower. That’s not professional at all- even if the guys were his friends, he wouldn’t be able to ignore the others knowing his guilty pleasure and potentially being perturbed by it.

 Besides, he’s already got his title. He’s supposed to be the strong, masculine leader. All muscle and powerful stage presence, despite his soft vocals, Hyunwoo doesn’t have time to act like a delicate thing to be cherished. It doesn’t bug him too much.

 So one might imagine his surprise when one of his very own bandmates flatters him as such right before a performance. They’re backstage preparing for their comeback stage, the leader and their youngest member sitting side by side at the makeup tables. It’s been a little while since he’s seen himself in any sort of eyeliner, and the subtle difference feels a lot more obvious this time around. The addition of a dusty rose eyeshadow, of course, makes all the difference in the world. Their aesthetic is gentler this time around, the photoshoot color schemes and music video a myriad of pinks and gentle colors set against bleak backgrounds for emphasis. Personally, the leader’s been a huge fan of the change in concept- something about being surrounded by lots of flowers and pastels has been mildly therapeutic compared to their previous intense eras. Glancing at the stylist’s handiwork, Hyunwoo feels impressed at the subtlety but noticeably softer approach at his look today. Changkyun’s eyes open from having his own similar makeup done, and their gazes meet in the mirror.

 “Whoa, hyung,” the maknae breathes. “You look so pretty.” The words wash over him, crash into him in a way that nearly leaves him winded. _Pretty_. A flush rushes to his cheeks, matching the color of the powder on his eyelids.

 “Huh?” He forces out amidst the utter confusion, the stylist tutting at him to relax his brows before she applies setting powder. He stares at Changkyun, the younger male already popping out of his seat to join the anxious others by the door to the stage.

 “‘Huh’ what?” he asks, seemingly unperturbed. “Just making an observation. You look especially pretty today. C’mon, we gotta go. I think I heard a PD-nim say we’ve got a minute before showtime.”

  _Especially_ pretty. Which means Changkyun’s implying he’s always pretty. It takes a surprising amount of strength from the timid stylist shoving at his shoulder to get him out of his own chair and to the stage door. The youngest is preoccupied with the others now, batting his eyes at Kihyun as the other man compliments how charming he looks. He’s got no idea how confused his compliment has left their oldest member, squirming and nervously fixing the suit jacket around his broad shoulders.

 When Hoseok gives him a thumbs-up as if to ask, “Are you good?” Hyunwoo gives one right back. Their comeback stage comes and goes without a hitch, and the fans scream passionately for him as he pours his heart and soul into the performance. But in the van back home, at the restaurant for lunch, and everywhere in between, Hyunwoo is at a total loss for words.

  _Pretty_. It just didn’t make sense.

 

\--

 

 The gym at the Starship building is always one of the first places Hyunwoo heads to in times of stress or confusion. This time is no different, and soon he finds himself wrapped up in hours of dumbbells and sprinting on the treadmill. The pain and struggle of exercise is a strange form of comfort- the routine pattern of rep after rep, set after set, replaces any bothersome thoughts with a steady rhythm.

 Only today, he doesn’t feel the same sort of relief. No matter how much he bench presses, squats or deadlifts, the mirrored walls catch his reflection and make him question Changkyun’s statement all over again. _Pretty_. He isn’t exactly sure what’s so pretty about his defined Adam’s apple, broad shoulders or sculpted biceps. As much as he’d like to, he just doesn’t understand.

 He also doesn’t know what to think of the fluttery feeling in his stomach each time the adjective crosses his mind.

 “You need to talk about something?” Without a greeting, Hoseok crosses through the doorway and drops his gym bag into a chair. His smile is warm as ever, but his question is more of a statement. Hoseok’s always had a great way of figuring people out- a product of how in-touch he is with his own emotions. He’s also got a way of making you feel like you can tell him anything in the world. “I can tell something’s bothering you.”

 “I knew it was only a matter of time until you came looking for me,” the older man jokes as he finishes his last few shoulder presses. But it’s no coincidence how hard his heart starts pounding, riddled with nerves at the thought of talking this out.

 “Is it what Changkyun said on the day of our comeback stage?” How did he pinpoint other people’s problems every single time? Hyunwoo chuckles a little, albeit awkwardly, as he sets his weights back on the rack.

 “You heard that, huh?”

 He offers a slow nod in response, Hoseok taking off his old hoodie as he listens. His grey undershirt is damp; he must have gone for a run before heading up here. “Hyung, we both know he didn’t _mean_ to get under your skin like this. And you don’t usually let anything do you in this bad. Does it honestly offend you that much?”

 “That’s the problem,” he responds with a small sigh. His hands slowly run along the weights laid out on the rack, focusing on the ridges of the small ones’ hexagonal ridges so he doesn’t have to look Hoseok in the eyes. “I’m not exactly bothered… I actually really liked it.”  Shrugging at that, he smiles in a bittersweet way while hesitantly looking back up at his reflection. “Nobody’s ever really called me pretty before. I dunno.”

 Hoseok just looks at him in the mirror, and as they make eye contact over Hyunwoo’s shoulder the older man almost laughs at how his friend’s eyebrows have disappeared into his fringe. “So wait, hold up… nobody’s _ever_ called you that? Like not once?”

 “Not since I was a kid, no.” He shrugs- it really isn’t that big of a deal. Well, it shouldn’t be. And even if it was, why did he care so much anyways? Sure praise was nice, and compliments felt good, but he’d never been one to fish for attention. And now that he had it he was reacting like this?

  “For the record, I think you’re pretty too.”

  “Yeah?”

 “Mhmm, in your own way. Not in a distinctly feminine or a masculine way, just in a Son Hyunwoo kind of way.”

 That meant something coming from Hoseok. In his eyes, Hoseok was beautiful in the same way he aspired to be. Not because of how big his muscles were or how he managed to look like a prince in anything, but because of the way he could carry himself comfortably despite what anybody else thought. It took a lot of guts to wear shorts nearly the same length as those of their female labelmates. Hyunwoo didn’t necessarily want to wear them, per se, but the confidence would be nice.

 “Can I get a hug?” Hoseok’s eyebrows are waggling again, a smile lighting up his flushed and fair cheeks. When the request isn’t immediately followed by an answer or action, he begins to pout. Hyunwoo shakes his head quickly.

 “It’s not that I don’t want to. Just that, ah…” Fidgeting in his spot, he smiles apologetically. “I’m really sweaty and I smell bad.” Giving him a playful glare, the other vocalist gestures down to his own clothing with both hands.

 “Hyung, this shirt wasn’t ombre before I went running. Trust me, I’m just as bad off as you are.” But his eyes soften in a way, and they’re even more chocolatey than before. Hyunwoo feels himself melting in that gaze. “Besides, it’ll make you feel better. So let’s just make it quick and be off to our showers?” And what kind of person would he be to say no to that face?

 The hug is a little too warm, and Hyunwoo can’t help but worry that he smells awful and Hoseok’s just too nice to say otherwise. Despite that though, it’s nice. Being only just taller than Hoseok, he feels special all the same wrapped in the other male’s arms.

 

\--

 

 But when Hyunwoo gets to overthinking something, he _really_ overthinks it. To the point of minor obsession-it’s probably really unhealthy. But that doesn’t change the fact that he’s been relating his entire existence to the two syllables Changkyun had just about changed his life with a few days back. So in the hopes of getting another perspective, he goes to help Kihyun with making dinner as the other members wash up from practice.

 Kihyun notices that something’s up not five minutes into their collaborative cooking session. It’s probably the way he can’t slice the carrots into small enough matchsticks tonight, and how he nearly nicked himself to the point of bleeding with a terribly dull potato peeler. Huffing impatiently and revoking yet _another_ sharp tool from their eldest as though he’s a toddler, Kihyun huffs.

 “Look, if you didn’t want to cook you could have told me before attempting to maim yourself as an escape route.” The younger vocalist waves his potato peeler like a weapon, the metal section that slices tinkling like Christmas bells. “I’d like to think at least you, of all people, would be able to tell me no without being frightened about my response.” Rubbing the back of his neck bashfully, Hyunwoo shrugs and offers a weak smile.

 “Sorry, it isn’t that… with promotions and this thing on my mind, I’ve just got a lot on my plate right now. You understand, right?” Kihyun responds with a small pout, turning off the sink.

 “Depends on what the real issue is. You’re a natural born leader, Hyunwoo, this thing comes easy to you.” The slighter man waves the peeler about like a wand, gesturing at the other man with it casually. “So what’s it gonna be? Are we gonna get heartfelt now or is it gonna take you a trip to the hospital for it to all come spilling out?”

 Hyunwoo cringes at the use of the words ‘spilling’ and ‘hospital’ in the same sentence, but he persists with what Kihyun can probably tell is a rather defeated look on his face. “I’m not sure if Hoseok told you about the thing that happened backstage at our comeback stage?” The petite vocalist nods, humming in understanding.

 “He did, but only because it was worrying him.” He peels the potatoes himself as he thinks, and Hyunwoo can’t help but notice how beautiful his hands are. So much more delicate than himself, Kihyun is, and he wonders again why Changkyun would think to call him that word. “It’s becoming more rare these days for you to be so doubtful of yourself.”

 “Oh yeah?” Trying to make himself useful, he chops up the potatoes and carrots Kihyun peels and pushes them into the pot. Against the cutting board again, he glances from his own hands to Kihyun’s and hears the word again. _Pretty._ “And what do you think?”

 Kihyun gives him that sweet smile he gives fans so much, a smile he knows is full of so much adoration that it can’t be explained or measured. Hyunwoo can’t help but flinch when one of his friend’s hands comes up to fix his slightly unruly bangs, which he hasn’t cared to brush all day. Suddenly, he feels terribly shy. “Why does it matter what I think about it?”

 “Because _you’re_ pretty,” Hyunwoo admits softly, looking intently at Kihyun’s expressive lips and the dimple he gets in his chin and not at his eyes. “And Hyungwon. All of you, really.”

 “And what makes you any different, hmm?” He’s just playing with his bangs now, full attention on now that all they have to do is wait for the food to cook. “What makes all of us pretty but not you?” Hyunwoo wonders if the wording is meant to make his stomach twist up a little, in fear that maybe his friends will agree with him.

 “I... I don’t know. You’re just so inherently beautiful, there’s a flower boy quality to you.” It goes unsaid, but they both know that something else is implied. _That’s something I don’t have._ Pausing, Kihyun takes a silent moment to appraise Hyunwoo. The former man feels timid all of a sudden. It’s foolish really- Kihyun wouldn’t judge him. But it’s unnerving all the same.

 “Know what I think is really pretty?” He pipes up again, tone just a tad softer than before. With a soft index finger, he taps Hyunwoo’s lips gently. “These. I didn’t think I’d ever tell you, but I get jealous of how nice they are from time to time.”

 “That’s ridiculous, your lips are just fine.” They’re more than fine, really. He recalls all the times he’s felt them on his cheek in passing, particularly when they drink together and Kihyun gets all cuddly. “I really like them.”

 “I know.” He quips cheekily, tilting his head and giving a small shrug to really play it up. “But so are you. You’ve got the perfect kind of lips to kiss letters with and leave that cute little mark, don’tcha think?” Hyunwoo can’t help the strange, strangled noise of embarrassment that escapes him.

 “I hadn’t thought about it.”

 “I have.” And before Hyunwoo can properly blush, Kihyun lets his hand drop from his tousled locks and go back to its cooking duties. “It’s not just your lips though. You’re the full package. And of course you’re a manly man, but you’re really gorgeous.” The pot hisses, threatening to boil over, and turns back to the stove. “So, Mister Dreamboat, you toss out your insecurities with those veggie skins and help me finish this stew.”

 That evening at dinner, Hyunwoo eats especially well when he remembers the love that Kihyun had shared with both him and the dish they’d prepared together. He can’t help but blush a few times when he goes to blow on his broth and notices Kihyun’s rapt attention on his lips, but it makes him eat easier all the same. Well, that and Kihyun’s a really good cook.

 

\--

 

 The only thing Hyungwon has to say about the matter is over lunch, and very fleeting at that. So much that it nearly flies over the head of the man most concerned about the whole ordeal.

 They’ve been practicing long and hard; even after group practice, the two of them had voluntarily stayed behind to work on polishing the choreography they’ve long since mastered as members of the dance line. It proves to be more of a stress relief from the sudden excess of schedules than anything. Finally opting to take a break, the two of them sit down with a few rolls of convenience store kimbap that Hoseok had gotten them before he’d left in more exhaustion than usual.

 Hyunwoo is a fair man, and he’s never had an issue with sharing his food. But today he’s particularly hungry and may attempt to take one too many pieces of the tuna roll, and Hyungwon is nothing if not diligent about eating all the food he’s allotted. He shoots him a halfhearted glare, ignoring the fact that he is both his hyung _and_ leader.

 “Look, big guy,” Hyungwon deadpans around his mouthful of kimbap, “I’ve gotta keep up my appearances, too. So don’t go getting too cheeky thinking you’re the _only_ dollface in this group.” Were it not for a small and fleeting smile at the end, Hyunwoo would think nothing of it. Just normal hungry Hyungwon behavior. But it’s there, he knows it was, and it was there for a reason. His cheeks, equally full of food, heat up in a blush despite their exhausted flush from practice.

 “Thank you,” he offers in response, because it’s reassuring. If even Hyungwon thinks he’s pretty then there must be something there. But a simple ‘you’re welcome’ is clearly far out of the question; the younger is already back to acting flippant again. He’s always been a particularly impressive actor.

 “Thank your common sense for telling you not to touch my share of food. If you do, I might have to take a few of those sticky fingers to prove a point.”

 Okay, so he probably wasn’t _totally_ acting that time. But for now, Hyunwoo has all his digits and a pleasantly warm feeling in his chest.

 

\--

 

 It’s another late night of bemoaning over diets and cravings, but this time the group plans to do something about it. And it’s under these conditions that Jooheon and Hyunwoo find themselves wandering the streets of Seoul with buzzed businessmen and teenagers sneaking out on the way to get snacks. Their diet won’t let them keep any in the house, but as Minhyuk had argued, “If we eat them right away it’s not _keeping_ them in the house, right?”

 It’s been a rather pleasant walk, too, relying more on each other’s presence than actual conversation. So when Jooheon pipes up, the question is even more jarring.

 “Hyung, are you angry with Kyunnie?”

 Leave it to Jooheon to use such cute nicknames, even if he’s being somewhat confrontational.

 “Why would you say that?” Staring at the younger in slight confusion, Hyunwoo takes to fixing his bangs under his beanie as he spots his reflection in the dark windows of a shop that’s closed hours before. Was he being so obvious?

 “He’s worried you’re ignoring him because he called you pretty, and he wanted me to tell you he really wasn’t trying to be rude. Honest! He was just telling the truth.”

 “You mean that?”

 Jooheon’s bangs, gathered up in a high ponytail, bounce as he nods.

 “So you agree with him?”

 Again, with more conviction. The ponytail bounces harder.

 “Why?” he asks. Hyunwoo doesn’t _mean_ to sound so fed up. It’s just become exhausting to ask so many times and get so many good answers, only to feel so confused still.

 “Wouldn’t you say I’m pretty, hyung?” The older can’t help but to snort in response- he really shouldn't have put it past Jooheon to fish for compliments at a time like this. “Hey, I’m being serious! Answer the question.” He chuckles again but nods all the same.

 “Of course, that’s almost a no-brainer.” Jooheon shoots him a disapproving grimace at the ‘almost’ but continues. His words and strides are full of more purpose than before.

 “But I’m a rapper, right? I’m still an idol, but I’m an idol _rapper_. And I do mixtapes and stuff, because I want people to take my rap career seriously. But at the same time, I do a lot of idol things too. Fanservice, lots of aegyo, y’know. Cutesy stuff.” He looks over at Hyunwoo with a serious expression, and he can’t help but feel compelled to listen. “Do you think there’s a problem with me doing both of those things?”

 “Well, no.” A half-grimace of confusion set deep in his features, Hyunwoo shakes his head. “There’s no guidelines saying what you’re meant to do in that sense, I guess.”

 “Exactly.” The younger rewards him with a warm smile, turning his eyes back to the sidewalk ahead. “There’s no rule saying what I can and cannot do as a rapper, and as an idol. I can easily be both. So in theory, the same applies to you but kinda in reverse. You’re an idol singer, you’re expected to be kinda cute, but you could probably crush a watermelon in a hug.” Hyunwoo can’t help but laugh and shove Jooheon a little too hard in what meant to be a playful matter. But he barely stumbles and then they’re laughing together. “But you get my point!”

 Hyunwoo does.

 They stop outside the doors of the convenience store, underneath the awning. A light sprinkle’s begun on their brief trek, but they don’t want it to soak into their clothes quite yet. “My point is, there’s no rule saying you can’t be pretty. If you see yourself a certain way but there’s no label for that yet, make a new one. Do your thing and worry about others later.” He feels warm inside, but a breeze passes through and Hyunwoo crosses his arm to fend off a particularly harsh shiver. Jooheon beams at the size of his biceps. “Especially when you can beat those other people in a fight, no problem. Got it?”

 And for probably the first time ever, Hyunwoo feels like the younger one between the two of them. There’s a knowledge in Jooheon’s words that shows he’s thought about this more than once. It’s actually really relieving. “Got it.”

 “Good.” Taking one hard look in the window at the sweet potatoes cooking, Jooheon absentmindedly licks his lips. “Now let’s hurry up and get snacks. This tummy isn’t gonna make itself any softer.”

 

\--

 

 It’s when he believes he’s finally coming to terms with everything that Hyunwoo agrees to go out clothes shopping with Minhyuk. The mall was an easy and senseless way to indulge in himself- something he seldom did and felt was absolutely necessary after everything he’d been through with both the comeback and his own issues. Besides, he needs more cold weather clothes.

 Everything Hyunwoo’s tried on has made him feel wonderful, and Minhyuk’s spent the majority of their afternoon teasing the leader about how he stares at the mirror so intently it might melt under his gaze. But he can’t help it- it feels _good_ to look good. It’s only once he’s tried on all but a few of the sweaters Minhyuk suggested that he realizes they’re all some hue of pastel. Light, delicate colors that contrast the honey tone of his complexion. “I’m starting to notice a color scheme in your suggestions, Minhyuk,” he teases lightly while folding up his future purchases.

 The younger looks up from the photo he’d secretly snapped of Hyunwoo appraising himself in the mirror with a polite smile. “I’m surprised it took you so long. What, you like it?” When the older sets down a hastily folded shirt and their eyes meet, there’s a fond smile on Minhyuk’s face that makes him want to look just a bit longer.

 “I do, actually. They suit me in a way.” Standing up straight, he squares his shoulders and adjusts the blazer he’s currently trying on. It’s a baby pink he’s not too unfamiliar with- in fact, he’s liked wearing them so much as of recent he’s had to resist the urge to steal one from the stylists. The look of awe he catches in Minhyuk’s reflection says his desire is warranted.

 “I think so too.” It’s brief, but there’s nothing else he really needs to say. Hyunwoo has to remind himself not to puff his chest out in pride too much, or else he might pop the button. They both silently admire his figure in the suit jacket for a moment.

 “Oh, and Minhyuk?” The younger male looks up from his phone once more, an almost nauseatingly- angelic smile on his face.

 “Yes hyung?”

 “You’re not being sneaky about those photos.” He looks over his shoulder with a smug smile, fixing the lapels as he watches Minhyuk beam and giggle in the mirror’s reflection.

 “But you’re not asking me to delete them,” he taunts with a flourish of the phone in his hand.

 Summoning up some of the ego that he carries with him quietly and hardly flaunts, Hyunwoo turns his focus back to the mirror to look himself over. For a moment, pride burns in his chest and spreads out to make his whole body that much warmer. “That’s because I look good.”

 

\--

 

 With Hoseok’s encouragement, Hyunwoo finally decides he’s going to ask Changkyun about it. It’s nearly been a week, and after the first few days of perpetual blushing he’s gotten used to talking to the maknae normally again. He just expects to be the one to bring it up- instead, it happens as he’s washing his face after another long day of promotions.

 He was wearing the same headband he always wore when washing his face, blue and fluffy with white polka dots and a big bow. Of course he could have gone out of his way to find one that was a little less feminine, but if he only wore it for a few minutes each day what did it matter? Didn’t guys have to wash their faces without wetting their hair too? The other guys usually didn’t say anything. But nothing about this week had been very usual, what with their hectic schedule and his minor identity crisis, and for once Changkyun does. Popping into the room with a mud mask on, he smiles wide at the sight of the leader.

 “So pretty,” he coos in admiration, reaching up to give the bow on his head a gentle squeeze. Watching him dip down to scrub his face clear, Hyunwoo forces the words out.

 “Why do you keep saying that?”

 “Hm?”

 “Why do you keep calling me pretty?”

 Leaning up from his cupped hands slowly, Changkyun’s damp face shows clear confusion from the question. “Because you just are, hyung. I dunno.” Noting how lame his answer is, he takes a thoughtful moment to pout and dry his hands. “Are you saying you don’t understand why you’re pretty? Because I can tell you that. Your whole face structure looks like something carved out of marble. Like the Korean version of Adonis. And your lips look so full but soft. We’ve all thought about kissing you at least a thousand times-”

 “N-no no, that’s not what I mean.” Hyunwoo cuts him off in a slight panic; one more word of praise and he might run a fever with how hot and flushed his cheeks are. The youngest seems far more amused than offended by the interruption. “I just mean… I’m older than you. Don’t you think it’s weird for _you_ to call _me_ pretty?”

 “There’s no age limit on being pretty, hyung. Girls of all ages are pretty, so the same applies to guys.” Applying a few quick coats of chapstick, Changkyun seems to get an idea that makes his glossy lips part in a small circle. “Does it bother you because you _are_ a guy?”

 Hyunwoo focuses on tracing the patterns in the marbled countertop, lips just a little poutier than usual as he thinks. “No, I’m perfectly comfortable in my masculinity. I guess that’s why it’s weird to me, nobody’s called me pretty since I was too young to remember it.” Figuring he won’t look up for a bit, Changkyun rests his cheek on Hyunwoo’s shoulder and watches his finger as well. It doesn’t take a glance for the latter to know he’s cute as all get out, but he does it anyways. Such sharp, pronounced features that somehow all come together to form a soft demeanor. _Changkyun_ is pretty.

 “Well of course they call you pretty, hyung, because that’s what you are. I think we just all figure you already know so we don’t say it directly.” The younger man steps back to look into his eyes, smiling in the way that makes his lips flatten out and his whole face round out. But the warmth spreading through Hyunwoo comes from his kind words.

 “Really?”

 He nods with a sweet little smile that makes the leader want to wrap Changkyun up in his arms and kiss his little rounded cheeks. It makes Hyunwoo even warmer inside to think that the others may think about _him_ in the same way when he smiles, too.

 “Monbebes too?”

 “Especially Monbebes. Just look at our fancafe or check for blogs about you and I bet you’ll see my point.” There’s a moment of pleasant silence as Hyunwoo processes it all with a great sense of relief. Changkyun takes the opportunity to press a tender kiss to his cheek. His lips are supple from a new coat of lip balm, and they’re curved into a smile that Hyunwoo can feel the whole time; his lips are quick to curve into one that matches. When the boy pulls away, his breath is spearmint gum and his rosy lips smell like berries. “Can we go join the other hyungs now? It’s movie night and Hyungwon hyung bought spicy rice cakes and blood sausage with manager hyung’s card.”

 If he weren’t so hungry himself, Hyunwoo probably would have found it in himself to chastise their friend about how irresponsible it was. Maybe.

 (Okay, definitely not. He could just as easily pay their manager back tomorrow. Besides, this diet was starting to drive him crazy too.)

 When they make their way to the living room, the air is fragrant with the smell of the street food. Disposable chopsticks in hand, others are already crowded together on the spacious couch for body heat and access to their snack. There’s a perfectly Hyunwoo-shaped space right in the center of the mess of limbs and body heat. When he sits down everyone immediately scoots closer, trying to get a piece of the warmth and a spot with their beloved leader.

 “Hyunwoo hyung, you’re _glowing._ ” Jooheon observes with a sigh of awe. All five other sets of eyes settle on their eldest friend, who’s quick to feel bashful under all the attention.

 “Ah, what are you even saying?” Hyunwoo huffs, fighting off a smile as he plays indifferent. “We’re all glowing, the TV is the only light on in this room.” The room resounds in a bout of soft, tired chuckles at how much their conversation sounds like a father and son bickering. But looking around the room, he sees adoration in every pair of eyes. And he feels love, without any of them saying a word.

 Hyunwoo feels like the prettiest person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more cuteness! Hyunwoo is so precious, please appreciate his beauty.  
> Another thanks to @SleevesToTie- they didn't even know I was writing this fic, but without them I wouldn't have had the courage to start writing these soft Hyunwoo fics in the first place. You rock~  
> 


End file.
